


Fetish

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Edging, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal just really likes Will's feet, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wanted to surprise Hannibal. Naturally, things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish

The scent should have given it away. Still, when Hannibal stepped into the bedroom he was knocked back. 

Will rolled his head. “Hello, Hannibal.” 

Blissed out. That was the only way to describe it. Hannibal tossed down his tie. “Have you been abusing yourself all afternoon?” 

Will’s voice was dreamy. “Not abusing. Waiting.”

“Waiting?” 

“Mmhm.”

He took it all in. The sheets pulled from their corners. Will sprawled, pink as sunset. Their eyes met as Hannibal took a seat on the bed. “Are you telling me you haven’t allowed yourself - ”

“That’s what I’m telling you.” Will gave a lazy smile.

“For how long?” 

He beamed at Hannibal’s breathlessness, poorly concealed. “Two hours and …Two hours and twenty-five minutes.” His head dropped, winded from looking at the clock.

Hannibal’s eyes caressed him from head to toe. Every sweat soaked inch. “Impressive.”

“I know.” Will gazed longingly at Hannibal’s hand on the bed. Too weak to reach for it.

“You must be burning up.”

“I am.”

“Ready to go off any second.”

Will’s hips lifted. “Mmh hmm.”

“Lovely.” 

Will tensed as Hannibal stood and moved to take off his coat, clawing the sheets into his palms. His heels dug into the mattress.

““I should come to your rescue then.”

Silence. Just a heartbeat. 

“Or …”

The drawl was a dead giveaway. The smirk was insult to injury. 

“No.” Will twitched, puffing. “Hannibal …”

Hannibal pushed a blanket chest aside and knelt down. “No what, Will?”

Will swallowed around a groan. He wanted to kick Hannibal in the head. His body had other plans. “Hannibal …” Straining, he arched back as Hannibal started kneading his foot. 

“Something wrong, Will?” 

Hannibal’s love for his feet was no surprise. Massages. Kisses. Will never understood the fascination, but he didn’t mind either. It was enough that Hannibal enjoyed it. Usually, he was flat on his back exhausted anyway. Usually. 

Oh . . . 

A sharp shock lifted the fog. 

Fuck. 

Will’s already hard cock jumped. He looked down to see Hannibal sucking his toe. 

Holy fuck mother of god. 

There was no way it could feel this good. It had to be the visual. Hannibal in his suit, on his knees, clearly getting off on it. Will closed his eyes, chasing his breath.

Oh Jesus. Now it was worse. His muscles clenched. Every pass of Hannibal’s tongue curled warm inside. His cock throbbed. Nails dug into his palms. There was no reason he couldn’t touch himself. No reason he couldn’t push Hannibal away and demand to be fucked like he planned. But moving even an inch was the furthest thing from his mind. It was too fucking good to stop. Soft and floaty. Building achingly slow. His jaw went slack, staring in wonder at his cock with a life of its own. Bobbing. Dripping. Contractions tugged deep in the background. He could taste it. 

Goddamn him. Fucking Hannibal. Was he really going to lay there and let Hannibal give him one of the most intense orgasms of his life by sucking his toe? He’d never hear the end of it. For all he knew, it was part of some elaborate behavioral conditioning scheme. The bastard. Was he going to let that happen? Was he really? 

God yes. Not just god yes, but _please_ god yes.

Will threw himself into it. He could feel Hannibal inside. As soon as he found the rhythm, it would slip away. He chased it, shifting his hips, rocking harder. Their moans mingled and lifted together. Each spurring the other on, as if they were both willing it to happen. 

Oh god . . . 

He could do this. He was so close. He was the little engine that could. He just needed that last push. His chest heaved, barely able to speak. “Please . . . “ The lightest touch on his thigh was a lightning strike. Will gasped Hannibal’s name. He shuddered through a roaring release. His hips pumped endlessly. 

Fuck.

Boneless, he melted into the bed. The mattress dipped. Blinking away the haze, he saw Hannibal smiling, crawling over him. “Your suit . . .” Hannibal’s lips pressed against his neck. His weight blanketed Will. Comforting, familiar. His voice so soothing.

“That was worth my whole wardrobe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp).


End file.
